Overheard
by Dmarx
Summary: In which an accidental confession reveals much more than Castle intended. Spoilers for 5x10. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: In which an accidental confession reveals much more than Castle intended. Spoilers for 5x10._

_Author's Note: Because Castle + Beckett + Meredith is just too much fun. Thanks to teelduo for the cover art!_

_Disclaimer: Pretty sure the Castle writers haven't been stuck without power for 3 days due to the hurricane. Yeah, didn't think so._

* * *

**Overheard**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The door swings open the moment his key turns in the lock, flinging Castle and Kate inside. He is wrapped around her from behind, chest pressed solidly against her back, and the moment they clear the doorway he is spinning her in his arms, pressing her back against the door. It falls shut with a thud as her shoulder blades collide with the metal, and she tugs Castle even closer, one hand twisting into his hair as she guides his lips back to hers.

Tongues tangle and teeth clash as their fingers claw at each other's jackets, fumbling for buttons despite the chill still stiffening their digits.

They left the precinct half an hour ago, and at the mention of a cozy evening in front of the fire with hot chocolate and butterscotch schnapps, things turned...heated...on the drive home. Alexis is away for the rest of Christmas Break, off to Europe with Meredith. His daughter kissed him goodbye this morning as she lugged a giant suitcase down the stairs, promising to let him know when she arrived at the airport that afternoon. By his watch, Meredith should have picked her up an hour ago and they should be arriving at JFK anytime now. His mother is out, and that means that he and Kate have the loft to themselves for the night.

Both of them are so wrapped up in each other that neither hears the clicking of heels across the floor of the living room, the gasp from behind them. Kate is just sliding Castle's jacket off his shoulders when someone clears their throat, and the two hastily jump apart.

Kate's eyes widen and Castle turns around sharply, potential embarrassment fading to annoyance as he takes in the red-haired woman standing in his foyer, hands on her hips, a smirk on her face.

"M...Meredith," he stammers, running a hand through his hair to tame it as much as possible, a lost cause after having Kate's fingers hungrily raking through it just moments ago. "Wha...what are you doing here? You're supposed to be...on a plane."

"Well, darling, it's looking as though Alexis and I aren't going to be able to make it," she answers, sweet as could be.

"And why's that?"

"She's coming down with something, or so she says." The woman gestures over her shoulders. "She's up in her room right now taking a nap."

"I..." Castle glances back at Kate who is standing behind him, fingers wrapped firmly around his wrist. "Umm...I...we..."

Meredith raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow, steps closer. "I have a pretty good idea what the two of you were about to do. Although I have to admit that I'm surprised to see," she gestures over Castle's shoulder, "that you're with..._her_."

"Meredith," Castle all but growls, and Kate tightens her grip on him, holds him in place.

She flaps a hand in their direction, speaks unaffectedly. "Don't worry, I'll leave you to it. I'll just...go set up my things in the guest room, I guess."

Meredith turns away then, leaving Castle and Kate frozen in place as her words sink in. She is going to 'set up in the guest room?'

No.

Just...no.

The red head lifts two bags from the floor beside the sofa, crosses to the stairs without saying a word, though Kate can see the intentional toss of her hair, the blatantly exaggerated sway of her hips as she walks. As if she is attempting to lure Castle into following her and actually thinks her efforts will be successful.

"Do something," Kate hisses from behind him, the annoyance in her voice excessively clear, and her menacing tone snaps him from his stupor.

"Meredith," Castle manages, clears his throat before continuing to speak. "Hang on a second."

She whirls around casually. "Yes."

"We need to talk."

She sets her bags down slowly. "Okay..."

Castle turns to Kate, lowers his voice. "Give us a sec, kay?"

She nods, possessively leans in to steal a kiss from his lips before disentangling their fingers and making her way to his bedroom, attempting to appear neutral and unaffected by Meredith's surprise appearance.

Castle discards his jacket onto the back of the sofa, steps into the center of the living room. Meredith approaches as well, stopping a few feet from him by the coffee table.

"So what's the problem, Richard?" she asks innocently, voice dripping with sex, and Kate curls her hands into fists as she hears the woman's lilting voice float across the loft. If there is one of Castle's exes she likes the least (not that she is particularly fond of any of them), it is Meredith. And now the woman is here and interfering with their evening plans. For the most part, she trusts Castle to deal with this accordingly, but she does not necessarily trust the other woman to heed his words.

"Meredith, you don't live here anymore," he begins.

"No, but Alexis does," she answers right away, as though she already has this all planned out. Of course, she probably does, because it is evidently clear that she was intending to stay here with Castle. In his bed.

"That doesn't give you an open invitation to just," he gestures around, "make yourself at home."

"Come on, Richard, I've always stayed here when I was in the city."

"Yes, well, things are different now."

She steps closer. "They don't have to be. We could still have plenty of fun."

"Meredith," Castle stammers, taking a step back. "I'm in a relationship."

"Oh, come on," she purrs, stepping closer again and reaching out to rest her hand on his chest. "We never had another chance for a new top ten."

"And we're not going to," he manages, eyes flicking briefly to her lips and back, and he can see that she notices because she steps even closer, leans in so her mouth is at his ear.

"But you want us to."

Castle swallows hard, forces his mind to focus. Yes, Meredith is the mother of his child, and yes, he loved her at one time, and yes, she has always held a certain allure, a certain power over him. Before Kate, he would have had no trouble falling back into bed with her. But now...now there is no way in hell he is going to allow his past to destroy what he has built in the present.

He steps back forcefully, clears his throat. "Meredith, stop. We're not...we're not doing this. And if you can't understand that then please go find another place to stay."

"She's really got you on a tight leash, doesn't she?" the woman asks tactlessly and Castle has to dig his fingernails into his palms to stop himself from physically shoving her out the front door. "You used to be so much more fun."

"I love her, Meredith," Castle states, conviction returning in his voice now in full force. "I waited four years to be with her because I knew she was worth it. And now we're together and I love her and there's no way in _hell_ that I'm letting you get in the way of that."

Meredith tosses a look over her shoulder in the direction in which Kate headed upon arrival at the loft, turns back to Castle, perfect eyebrow raised. "How's she so much better than me?"

"Well for starters," Castle snaps, his restraint disappearing at her words, "she doesn't sleep with other men."

Meredith pales but holds her ground, voice still dripping with saccharine sweetness. "You know that didn't mean I loved you any less."

"I don't care," he replies bluntly, beyond caring about maintaining civility. "It happened. And things between you and me...they're over. For good."

"So someday in the future, we can't...?"

"There is no someday."

His words finally seem to have an impact because she steps away, eyes losing some of their sultry quality. "You're serious about her." It is not a question.

Castle's voice is resolute, confident. "I am."

Meredith nods slowly as the full reality of his words sink in, glances again in the direction of the master bedroom. "She lives here now?"

"Not yet," he replies, anger leaving his voice now that he and Meredith appear to be at least somewhat on the same page. "But she will."

She raises an eyebrow again, cattiness returning. "You seem pretty sure of yourself. Then again, there was a time when you were sure about us, too, wasn't there?"

Castle steps closer, speaks in a low voice. "I'm going to marry her, Meredith. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her. So yes, I am absolutely sure of myself. Now," he gestures to the door, "you can show yourself out."

Meredith holds his gaze for a minute longer, finally turns to retrieve her belongings, entire body deflating as she gathers her bags. Her poise and grace that was so present at the beginning of the conversation has evaporated, leaving her stunned and upset, though in her defense, she does do a fairly decent job of disguising it.

Castle stands there and watches her go, frozen in place even as she opens the door, tosses a smile and blows a kiss over her shoulder. He barely even reacts, his last words playing on a loop in his mind as he realizes what he has just admitted out loud. Sure, it has been in the back of his mind for a while, but now...

Behind the bookshelves in his office, Kate too stands frozen, rooted to the spot, eyes wide with shock, heart pounding. He wants to _what_? They have not even been dating for a year. And he already..._what_?

Through the gaps in the shelving, she watches him regain his composure, approach the office, and still she finds herself unable to so much as take a single step in any direction. And before she has an opportunity to contemplate her next course of action, react in any way, Castle is stepping through the doorway, eyes flitting around the room.

When they land on her, he stops dead, panic evident in his gaze.

"Kate..."

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: In which an accidental confession reveals much more than Castle intended. Spoilers for 5x10._

_Author's Note: I'm so overwhelmed by the response to this. You guys are so sweet and wonderful and it was just amazing to receive so much feedback. Thank you so much, and I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations!_

_Disclaimer: Pretty sure the Castle writers weren't stuck without power for 4.5 days due to the hurricane. Yeah, didn't think so._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"How, ummm, how much did you hear?" he asks nervously.

"All of it," she replies honestly, voice shaky.

Castle nods contemplatively, wracks his brains for the best solution for this situation. One that will not send her into a panic, because he can tell that she is fighting hard right now to stay calm.

"I'm sorry," he offers uselessly, but it is as good a place to start as any.

"Why?" she asks in surprise, not the words she was expecting.

"That you had to hear all of that."

Kate steps back, face paling. "So you didn't mean it?"

"No, not...of course I meant it," Castle responds right away, scrambling to find the words.

"Then what..."

"Kate..."

They both stop short, fall silent. Castle sighs heavily, runs a hand over his face. "Look, Kate, I...I love you. I want to be with you. I meant everything I said to Meredith. I just...didn't mean for you to find out this way. It's not...it's not the right way for something like that to come out, and it's definitely not the right time."

When she says nothing, he takes a hesitant step in her direction, then another. She still makes no move but he stops there, allotting her space still while she sorts everything out in her head.

The moment stretches, awkward and tense and uncomfortable, but Castle can see in her eyes that she is sifting through her emotions, patiently waits her out. Okay, well, not patiently. But he waits nonetheless.

"I don't even know what to say," she says finally, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. "I was expecting a night of cuddling in front of a fire and...doing other things in front of the fire..." she adds with something resembling a chuckle, a slight blush staining her cheeks. "I definitely wasn't expecting this."

"Neither was I," he replies honestly.

"And I don't..." she begins, hesitates. "I don't know where we go from here."

She looks so fragile and scared that it breaks his heart. He wants, with everything he has, to reach out and pull her into his arms, wrap her up and make everything okay. But he knows that avoiding this will not solve anything. So, ready or not, they need to sort this out now.

"We..." he says, sighs. "We go back to where we were, Kate. We make hot chocolate and start a fire and curl up on the sofa. We go to bed together tonight, just like we were planning."

"But what about...Castle, I can't just un-hear your words," she protests.

He steps closer then, reaches out to twine their hands together. "I know," he soothes. "I know. But just because you heard them doesn't mean you have to respond to them right now. I'm not trying to pressure you. We'll just keep doing what we've been doing. And when you're ready for the next step, then we take it from there."

"And you're okay with that?" she asks tentatively.

Castle lifts his thumbs to rub random patterns over the back of her hands, gentle and relaxing. "I love you, Kate," he says bluntly, and she feels her stomach flutter because even though it has been seven months, she still is not completely used to hearing him speak those words so freely. "As long as we're together, everything else can wait."

"I...okay," she stammers, insecurity and confusion written all over her face, in the lines creasing her forehead and in the frantic path of her eyes all around the room, anywhere but at him.

"Look...I have to go check on Alexis, make sure she's okay," he says to break the silence. "Why don't you...make us some hot chocolate, okay? There should be schnapps in the liquor cabinet." Maybe they can still salvage some of their evening.

She nods half-heartedly, steps back. "Yeah, okay."

With a squeeze of her hand, Castle disengages his fingers, turns to head out of the office and up the stairs. Kate stands in place a moment longer, attempting to regain her composure, shake herself out of this frame of mind. Things have been so amazing lately and no matter what just happened, she does not want this to ruin what they have so carefully built.

She takes a deep breath, releases it slowly before making her way to the kitchen.

She can do this. She will be okay.

* * *

"So why the sudden need for a drink tonight?"

Kate shrugs, slips onto a bar stool next to her friend. "No reason."

"Subtlety never has been your strong point, you know," Lanie points out bluntly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Girl, please," she says as though it is obvious. "You and Castle have been walking on eggshells with each other all night. Not to mention the fact that it's your weekend off and you two are fully clothed and here with all of us instead of naked and home alone."

"Lanie..."

She is right, of course, but Kate suggested this impromptu gathering to avoid talking about it, not to be grilled by her best friend. Then again, she should have known better than to assume that Lanie would not notice.

"Kate," she interrupts, tossing a glance over her shoulder at Ryan, Esposito, and Castle, still seated in the booth across the room. They are involved in some sort of animated discussion, but Lanie can tell from the faraway look on Castle's face that he is only partially engaged.

Kate follows her line of sight, eyes falling on her boyfriend at the exact moment that he lifts his gaze, and their eyes meet and lock. He offers a small smile and she sends one back to him before sighing heavily and looking away. She turns back to the bar but does not meet Lanie's eyes, instead watches as her fingers trace the designs carved into the wood, artwork and the initials of various patrons over the years.

"Did you two have a fight?" Lanie asks gently after a moment, resting a hand on Kate's shoulder.

She lifts her eyes then, shrugs. "Not exactly. Just..." she trails off.

"Just what?" Lanie prompts.

"Meredith showed up."

"Mere...Castle's ex?" Lanie exclaims as realization dawns.

Kate nods, traces more patterns on the wooden bench top with her fingernail.

"What happened?"

"She was supposed to take Alexis on vacation, but Alexis got sick. So Meredith just decided that she was going to stay at the loft while she's in town."

"She's staying with you guys?" Lanie half-wishes she had been there to witness this simply for the comedy factor. Except that for Castle and Kate, this has obviously been a less than humorous occasion.

Kate shakes her head, smiles weakly at the bartender as he returns with their drinks. "No. He...talked her into leaving."

Lanie sips her drink, shakes her head in confusion. She has never met the woman in person but has heard enough about her from Kate to know that she can be immature, over the top, and pushy. "How did he manage that?"

Kate looks away again and Lanie immediately deduces that this is where the problem arose.

"Sweetie," she prompts, covering Kate's hand with hers on the bar. "What happened."

Kate blinks hard, discretely swipes at a tear before lifting her eyes to find her friend's. "He kind of admitted that he wants to marry me."

Lanie chokes on her drink, loudly enough to draw the attention of nearby patrons. She reaches for a napkin and graciously takes the glass of water offered by the bartender, swallowing a few gulps as she regains her composure.

"Sorry, what?"

Kate just raises her eyebrows, nods. "Yep."

"I'm guessing you heard this whole exchange?"

Kate nods. "I don't think he realized I was listening. But yeah, she was propositioning him and wouldn't take no for an answer so he...told her that."

"What did she say?"

She shrugged. "I don't remember much after that, to be honest. But it must have gotten the point across because she left."

Lanie nods thoughtfully. "What happened when he found out you heard him?"

Kate shrugs again, takes a long swig of her drink. "We talked it out as best we could and attempted to make the rest of the evening normal. But it's just...it's awkward still. I mean, I can't un-hear that, you know? He wants to_marry me_, Lanie."

"You act like that's a bad thing, sweetie, but it's not. That man loves you so much that he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. Do you know how many girls would be flattered by that?"

"I am flattered...I mean, it's sweet and all. But I just..." she shakes her head, rests and elbow on the bar and drops her chin into her hand.

"Just..." Lanie prompts again.

"How much stock can I put in that, you know?" she asks, and Lanie understands then the larger issue here. "I mean, he's been married twice before. What if..."

"You can't think like that, Kate," her friend interrupts.

"But what if it doesn't work?" Kate presses.

"What if it does?"

She falls silent for a while, sipping her drink and staunchly avoiding Lanie's eyes.

"I'm not ready for this, Lanie," Kate admits after a long minute.

"Is he planning to propose in the near future?" the ME asks bluntly.

Kate's head jerks up. "What?"

"Is he planning to propose right away?" Lanie repeats.

"I, ummm, no."

"Does he know how you feel about all of this?"

She nods.

"Then you don't have to be ready for it right now."

"I know. He said the same thing. It's just hard not to feel pressured, though. I mean, those words are just there in the back of my mind. They have been since he said them. And I don't know how to make them go away," Kate admits, defeated.

"You can't. You just have to accept them. I mean, look on the bright side...at least there's no doubt about his feelings for you," Lanie offers with a hint of a smile.

Kate cannot help but smile faintly as well, lifts her drink to her lips and takes a small sip. "I know. I just feel bad because he's so far ahead of me in this. I mean...there are still so many unanswered questions between us, you know. I don't even know how he can say that already."

"Because he's been in love with you for years, Kate."

She opens her mouth, closes it and falls silent again. "I know," she confesses after a minute. "I know he has."

"And as much as you deny it, you've loved him for a while too, Kate."

She shoots a glare at her friend, though she cannot honestly say that Lanie is wrong.

"Come on, Beckett," she urges, covering her hand on the bar again. "You're overthinking this. You love him. He loves you. He wants to marry you someday. That's a pretty solid place to be, if you ask me."

She sighs heavily. "I know."

"Then just let it go for now."

"I wish it was that easy."

"It can be," Lanie presses.

Kate shakes her head, traces lines in the condensation on the outside of her glass with one finger.

"Okay, then let me ask you this." Kate meets her friend's honest gaze. "And don't think, just answer. If he got down on one knee _right now_ and asked you to marry him, what would you say?"

"Yes," Kate replies before her brain even has a chance to catch up with her mouth. "I...I mean," she stammers, attempting to backtrack, but Lanie interrupts before she has a chance.

"That's what I thought."

A satisfied smirk settles on her face and Kate is struck with the urge to stick her tongue out at her best friend, but she is still too stunned to react at all.

"Lanie..."

"Come on," her friend urges, standing and picking up her drink with one hand, gesturing back at the table with the other. "We should head back over there."

Kate stalls, slowly wraps her hand around her glass, mind whirling at her own accidental admission. Because she can deny it all she wants, but she answered Lanie's hypothetical proposal from Castle out loud, and she said yes.

She gets to her feet, turns away from her friend in an attempt to gain some distance from the confession Lanie just wheedled out of her. But when she lifts her eyes, she is met by someone standing frozen in place, directly behind where she has just been sitting. She trails her eyes up the all-too-familiar chest, up to the blue eyes she has come to know and love.

They are staring at her in shock, surprise mixed with apprehension mixed with disbelief, and Kate does not even need to ask to know that he has been standing there long enough to hear, well, more than he bargained for.

"Castle..."

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: In which an accidental confession reveals much more than Castle intended. Spoilers for 5x10._

_Author's Note: I'm still baffled and amazed and honored by the phenomenal response to this fic. You guys are truly wonderful, so thank you so much._

_Disclaimer: Finally have power and internet back. Still don't own Castle, though._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I, ummm...assume you heard that."

He nods wordlessly, offers a small smile, but she can see the smugness nestled just beneath his serious exterior. Because he is not the only one who has made an unintended confession this weekend.

"How much did you hear?"

He shrugs. "Enough to know that you're probably just as surprised as I am right now."

Kate snorts. "That's an understatement."

"Hey, you said it, not me."

"Castle," she snaps with a glare, attempts to sidestep him. Oh, she is so going to kill Lanie for this, especially if she set it up on purpose. Speaking of which, where did Lanie run off to?

"Kate." He catches her shoulders with both hands, holds her in place in front of him. "I'm sorry. It's not...it's not a joke, and I'm not taking it as one. But I have to be honest...it's really hard not to dance a jig of happiness right now." Because she wants to _marry him_ someday. And that...that means everything.

"Not helping," she says through gritted teeth.

He steps back but does not drop his hands. "Then what will, because I'm at a bit of a loss here?"

She wants so badly to say that the solution is forgetting that this ever happened, but she knows from the last twenty-four hours that it would not work. Because now he is in the same position she was in last night, unsure of how to react and completely caught off guard.

"I don't know," Kate answers honestly. She pauses, takes her time to formulate an answer. "I guess you kind of can't un-hear that either, right?" she asks, breathing out a laugh.

"Not really, no."

"And I mean...I said it. And I didn't..._not_ mean it," she stammers, surprising herself once again by her admission.

"Okay," he urges.

"But I still don't think we're ready for that yet. I think there are still...things to work through."

"Fair enough," Castle agrees, stepping back and forcing himself to consider things from her point of view.

He is already certain. He knows with absolute clarity that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Kate Beckett. But he also knows that for as much as she hid behind her wall in the past, he has done the same. And truthfully, she has probably opened up more than him in recent months. He knows the ups and downs of her past, has an explanation for her failed relationships and unwillingness to let others into her life and her heart.

She knows none of that about him. And while right now is probably too sensitive a time to bring all of this up, Castle makes a mental note to explain everything to her sometime in the near future. She deserves to know. And maybe, just maybe, it will serve to allay some of her apprehension.

"But...someday?" he probes carefully after a minute.

Not today. Not next week. Not even in the next few months, probably. But someday...she can handle that. "Someday, Castle."

He smiles, relaxes his hold on her. "So, ummm, can we call it even now?"

Kate laughs freely for the first time all day, feels the relief wash over her. "Sure."

"No more confessions."

"No more confessions," she agrees.

Castle takes her near-empty drink from her hand, reaches past her to set it on the bar. She follows his movements with her eyes, turns back to him when she feels his arms settle around her waist. She slides her own hands up over his chest, links her fingers behind his neck.

The adrenaline rush from her confession, from realizing that he heard her, is starting to abate. The pounding of her heart is calming, her tense muscles are starting to relax, and as she feels him wrapped around her, she knows that they will be okay.

Castle buries his nose in her hair, breathes her in. Kate drops her head to the crease of his shoulder, closes her eyes and allows his strong presence to be the focus of her thoughts. She shivers at the feeling of his warm exhales playing across her skin and she can tell that he notices because his hands begin to move, tracing random designs across her back, while his lips begin skating over her neck in complementary patterns.

"Castle," she breathes, lifts her head to pull away from the heat of his mouth, because he can_not_ do things like that to her in public and expect her to behave herself.

"Yes?" he asks, all dark eyes and innocence, but she can see the hunger in his gaze, the fiery desire that never had a chance to be properly quenched last night after, well, everything else that happened.

Before she has a chance to answer, he is leaning in and capturing her mouth, nibbling on her bottom lip as his tongue probes for entrance. She clings tightly to the back of his neck and his hands slide lower, dangerously close to her ass, guiding her hips into contact with his.

She gasps, bites back, catching his upper lip and pulling it between her teeth. He groans softly and between the alcohol and the stress of the last day, they are already so far gone.

From across the room, someone, probably Esposito, wolf-whistles, and Ryan yells out over the music 'gross, get a room,' and Kate knows they are mostly teasing but it is enough to make her suddenly pull away.

"Castle," she protests as he leans in again. She has to put a hand flat on his chest to stop him, tries again. "Castle, we can't do this here."

She watches his eyes un-glaze, the focus return to his vision. "Right," he manages, throat tight. "Right, ummm, I should probably actually order the second round of drinks."

Kate is not sure she can face her friends with a straight face right now, but when Castle drops one arm to reach down and unsubtly adjust the crotch of his pants, she knows that she cannot very well stay here and regain her composure while he walks back over there alone, either. So she follows him to the bar with one hand firmly planted in his back pocket while he slings an arm around her waist, fingers pressed into her side, holding her against him.

They stand in contented silence while they wait, sharing a couple chaste kisses. There will be plenty of time later to rekindle the flames but for now, they are in public, under the scrutiny of their coworkers and friends.

The bartender returns promptly with 5 beers and Kate snags two while Castle grabs three and they make their way back over to their friends. Lanie raises an eyebrow and Ryan and Esposito are quite obviously trying not to smile (and failing rather spectacularly) and Kate does not know if it is because Lanie told them what happened or because of what they just witnessed, but in all honesty, she does not really care, because for the first time all day, everything feels back to normal.

But no one says anything and the rest of the evening passes in a whirl of laughs and jokes, a few games of pool and one more round of beers. Castle and Kate barely leave each other's side, smiling and laughing and sharing a few more kisses.

It is after midnight before everyone goes their separate ways, and Kate is fairly certain she sees Lanie and Espo climb into the same cab. Ryan texted Jenny earlier and she pulls up to the curb just then as well, leaving Castle and Kate standing on the sidewalk, hand in hand and deliciously buzzed.

"So now what?" he asks, lips tracing the shell of her ear as he speaks.

The air is brisk around them but the shiver that races down her spine has nothing to do with the cold. "Your place is closer."

But instead of heading down the sidewalk to travel the few blocks to his loft, Castle turns back to the Old Haunt, tugs on Kate's hand, urging her to follow.

"Where are we going?" she asks, trailing after him as he walks back through the door.

He turns abruptly and kisses her hotly, free hand coming up to cup her jaw. Because he needs her _now_ and the loft is too far away. "Downstairs."

She falls into his kiss, slips her hand into his back pocket again and gives him a playful squeeze. He groans against her lips and she pushes him back away from her then, turns him and guides him forward with the hand on his butt. "Let's go."

They stumble down the stairs, collapse in a pile of tangled limbs on the sofa, the events of last night and tonight all but forgotten, and Kate knows then that they will be okay. Because they are undressing each other, clothing falling to the floor, tongues and teeth tangling frantically as they both battle for dominance.

Just like always.

And somehow, now that they have both been privy to each other's accidental confessions, everything seems so much easier. Because they both know where they stand. They both know what lies ahead at some unknown point in the future.

In the meantime, they can simply let it all unfold as it may.

One moment at a time.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	4. Epilogue

_Summary: In which an accidental confession reveals much more than Castle intended. Spoilers for 5x10._

_Author's Note: Because I couldn't help myself and just *had* to write one more chapter :)_

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Castle. Le sigh._

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

_(Six months later)_

* * *

"Oh, darling, what is this?"

Martha comes flouncing into the kitchen in typical whirlwind fashion, taking in the dining room table set with beautiful china and fancy wine glasses, the unlit candles arranged elegantly around the room, her son in an apron and hurrying about the kitchen.

"Just making a nice dinner," Castle replies distractedly, lifting the pot of pasta from the stove and crossing to the sink, emptying it into the strainer. Steam wafts up as he does so and he steps back from the sink just in time to see his mother lift the lid on the other pot, take a whiff.

"Chicken Primavera," she announces as the delicious aroma floats through the air. "So what's the occasion?"

Castle shrugs, aiming for nonchalance as he lifts the strainer and transfers the drained noodles into the nice bowl sitting next to the sink. "Nothing special."

Martha narrows her eyes, not believing her son but not pushing. He does not go to such lengths for a meal for just a random evening, even if it is for his girlfriend. She has a suspicion as to what might be occurring tonight but Castle does not elaborate, and when he refuses to say more, Martha replaces the lid, makes her way out of the kitchen and crosses to the coat closet.

"Okay, well, I'm out of your way," she announces, pulling on a bright blue pea coat. "Enjoy your evening."

"Goodbye mother," Castle calls out with a hint of a smile, breathing a sigh of relief when the door shuts behind her and he can lose all pretenses.

Because the truth is, he is nervous. Really nervous. His heart has been racing since he stepped into the kitchen an hour ago, and he nearly dropped the dishes as he set the table because his palms were so sweaty.

He places the bowl of pasta in the oven on low heat along with the garlic bread, stirs the sauce one last time before lowering the burner temperature to simmer. The salad is already chilling in the fridge, as is the wine. He rubs his hands together, glances around. Everything is ready, but Kate is not due for about another ten minutes.

Castle removes his apron, drapes it over one of the bar stools, and crosses to his office. He opens his bottom desk drawer, digs all the way to the rear corner where he stashed the small velvet box late last week.

With a shaking hand, he removes it, rights himself and sinks down into his desk chair. He places the box in front of himself on the wooden surface, eyes firmly fixed on the small object as the words he spent a month preparing float through his head.

But it is all wrong, because he is nervous and the adrenaline is pumping though his veins, and suddenly the words are not coming in the right order.

Castle pushes back the chair more fiercely than necessary, gets to his feet and crosses to the far corner of the room, as far away from the box as possible. He can do this. He can. He just needs to get a handle on himself.

He pauses, forces himself to relax and take ten agonizingly slow, calming breaths. The immediate effect is limited, but he feels his head clear enough that snippets of the words begin to come back. He releases a long exhale, begins to pace back and forth across the room as he allows the practiced words to spill from his mouth.

"Kate. Ever since we first met, I've...No." He shakes his head, tries again. "Since the moment I laid eyes on you..." He trails off again, runs his hands over his face.

For someone who makes a living with words, he has become notorious for not being able to find the right ones when it counts. Especially when it comes to Kate.

He groans, lightly smacks the corner of the bookshelf in frustration. Dammit, he spent so long preparing the perfect words. He is a grown man, a writer. Kate has inspired four books worth of words, written by the tap of his fingers on a keyboard. He can do this.

"Kate," he begins again in a low voice, soft enough that he will be able to hear her key in the door of the loft when she arrives. "I will never forget the day that we met, the way you came barging into my book party and dragged me off for questioning. I...no," he pauses once more, tossing synonyms around in his mind as he struggles to recall the exact string of words he blended together in his head, because the way he mentally recited it last night was so perfect.

"I had no idea, on that day, exactly how much my life was about to change, but now that it has, I cannot imagine ever going back to the way that things were before I met you." He switches directions then, begins to retrace his steps across the office. "I can't imagine h..." Castle stops abruptly, nearly tripping over his own feet as he catches sight of a stunned figure leaning against the door frame, both hands clapped over her mouth, eyes wide with shock.

"Kate..." he stammers, eyes unsubtly flying to the velvet box lying in plain sight on his desk and then back to her. Her gaze follows his automatically, but by the way that the expression on her face does not change, he can tell that she has already seen it, has already deduced what is happening. "When did you...wha...how long have you been standing there?"

She drops her arms, crosses to him in three long strides and reaches out to clasp his hands in hers. "Long enough to know that my answer is yes."

"What?" he splutters, confused, his brain taking a moment to catch up.

"Yes, Castle," she murmurs, dropping one of his hands and lifting hers to cup his cheek, gaze never breaking from his.

"I, ummm..." he stammers, head spinning. There was supposed to be a romantic dinner and wine and dessert and _then_ a proposal. But now...

Kate smiles, drops Castle's other hand and pats his chest firmly. "But I can tell this isn't exactly what you had planned, and I don't want to completely ruin your moment, so..."

She steps back, sinks into his desk chair, eyes wide and fixed on him expectantly. It takes a moment for Castle to fully comprehend the enormity of what just happened, to come to grips with the fact that she just said yes (for the second time, really, though both of them were somewhat accidental) and yet is still providing him the chance to properly propose to her.

He takes a deep breath, allows himself a moment to regain his composure before stepping up in front of her seated form and beginning to speak.

"Kate," he begins, amazed to find that the words are flowing easily off the tip of his tongue now that he already knows what her answer will to be. "I can't believe it's been over five years since we met. Five years since the day you crashed my book party and dragged me downtown for questioning. Five years since I weaseled my way into your life and wouldn't take no for an answer no matter how much you pretended to despise my presence."

She laughs slightly and he reaches out to take her hand in his, fingers dancing over her skin.

"Five years. And I had absolutely no idea what I was getting myself into, how much my life would change in the coming years."

Kate smiles up at him, runs her thumb gently over the ridges of his knuckles.

"I had no idea that what began as inspiration and shallow attraction would turn into respect and trust and a love that I had long since accepted as nonexistent. I had no idea that we would go from writer and muse to partners in every sense of the word."

Her smile broadens, eyes twinkling up at him.

"But now that we have, I can't imagine my life any other way. I can't imagine not waking up next to you every day, not spending our days side by side solving crimes. I can't imagine being so inspired by anyone else, writing any characters other than Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook, immortalizing any story other than ours. I can't imagine not coming home with you every evening, not falling asleep with you in my arms every night. I can't imagine not loving you with every fiber of my being. And I can't imagine living out my life with anyone else."

She slips one hand from his, reaches up to swipe at a tear, because she may know the gist of what is coming but his words have still managed to drill straight down into the very depths of her heart and unearth a swarm of emotions.

Castle reaches out with his now free hand, lifts the box from its place on the desk. With the box in one hand, her hand still clutched in his other, he drops to one knee in front of her, an adorably hopeful and excited expression on his face. Her eyes never leave his as he continues to speak.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?"

Kate's free hand flies up to her chest as more tears make their way down her cheeks, but she does not bother to wipe them away because she knows she can not stop them even if she tries.

"Yes," she breaths, watery hazel eyes locking with Castle's eager blue ones.

He drops her other hand, gently lifts the lid on the box to expose a beautiful sparkling diamond ring, a line of flawlessly cut stones inlaid into a shimmering white gold band. Kate's eyes never leave the ring as he lifts it with a trembling hand, slips it onto her left ring finger, and raises her hand to his lips to press a kiss just beneath the beautiful engagement band.

"Castle," Kate breathes, flicking her tear-filled eyes up to his.

He is gazing at her so tenderly, eyes overflowing with so much love, and Kate tugs on his hand, guiding him to her. He awkwardly makes his way to his feet as he nears, pulling her up along with him. She comes easily, body liquid in his arms as hers rise to wrap tightly around him. She buries her face in the crook of his neck, breathing him in, and her tears melding with her hot breath on his skin send a shiver through his body. Castle automatically hugs her tighter, one hand finding purchase on her lower back while the other comes to rest securely across her shoulders, his hand settling against the back of her head, fingers tangling into her hair.

After a moment, the hand on her head gently guides her back and up until her eyes met his. He slides his hand around, gently thumbing away a few tears as he cups her jaw, pulls her in for a deep kiss. Kate melts into him as their lips meet, the gesture overflowing with so many different emotions that she feels as though her heart might burst.

They are getting married.

Eventually the need for air wins out and they separate a fraction of an inch, heavy breaths mingling in the minute space between them. Castle tilts his head so that his forehead rests against hers and though he is too close for her eyes to truly focus, she can see enough to tell that he is absolutely beaming, so much excitement written in the crinkles that line the corners of his smiling eyes.

Kate is absolutely sure she looks just as smitten as him. Her cheeks hurt from the giant grin on her face, but she can not stop herself if she wants to.

Because they are getting married.

And maybe it was not the perfect proposal, maybe she showed up at the wrong moment and kind of ruined the surprise. But even so, it was absolutely perfect in their own special way.

Because he wove together such a beautiful string of words as he recounted their story.

And because she said yes.

* * *

**THE (REAL) END**


End file.
